Skaven
See Also: Character Planner The Skaven of Clan Eshin are accomplished masters of stealth and murder. Long ago they learned the art of assassination in distant lands. Now they are among the most feared of the Great Clans of the Under-Empire. These silent killers serve as the eyes and ears of Skavendom, infiltrating the realms of other races and spying on them from the shadows. Striking from ambush, utterly without mercy and honour, endowed with a ferocious speed and viciousness far in excess of any human, the Skaven are hideous foes. The chance to increase their own prestige inside the clan makes the warbands infesting Mordheim even more ruthless - and dangerous. ''Starting Choices 'Leader' ---- 'Assassin Adept' ---- of target's Dodge and Parry chance. }} 'Heroes' ---- 'Hired Swords (DLC) ---- If the Poison Wind Globadier or the Doomweaver Hired Sword DLC was purchased, they are also available as a starting Hero. There will be selections of the Hired Swords that can be hired for free. ---- '''Night Runner ---- meters for turn. }} 'Henchmen' ---- Three Henchmen slots are available at Warband Rank 0 (start), four henchmen slots become available at Warband Rank 1 and five henchman slots (max) become available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. A Henchman can fill a Hero slot if the Lad's Got Talent (Intelligence Passive) Skill is learned. ---- 'Warpguard' ---- . }} 'Verminkin' ---- and Dodge chance by for turns. }} ''Attainable Choices 'Heroes' ---- 'Black Skaven' ---- The Black Skaven warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 2 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- of the target's Armour Absorption. }} 'Eshin Sorcerer' ---- The Eshin Sorcerer warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. The Eshin Sorcerer is the only other warrior type that can also fill the Leader slot, if the Born Leader (Leadership Passive) Skill is learned. ---- }} for turns. }} ---- |time=Already learned |gc=N/A |req=6 Leadership |masteffect=Range increases to meters and the duration to turns. |masttime=4 days |mastgc=400 |mastreq=12 Leadership }} ---- ''See also - Skaven Spells 'Impressive' ---- 'Rat Ogre' ---- The Rat Ogre Impressive warrior becomes available at Warband Rank 5 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- as well as Armour Absorption by but decreases Ranged Resistance by . Cannot use consumable items, or the Search and Activate actions. }} }} . The debuff persists until passing a Fear test on turn start. Passing any Fear test will grant immunity to Fear for turns. }} 'Faction Choices' ---- Recieving Reputation Bonuses from Factions will allow more choices of warriors than normally available to the warband. ''Cutthroat's Den 'Darksoul' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Possessed Darksoul Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Necromancer' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Undead Necromancer Hero warrior type becomes available. Black Pit Settlement 'Ghoul' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Undead Ghoul Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Mutant''' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Possessed Mutant Hero warrior type becomes available. Skaven Special Skills and Spells . Attacks bypass of the target's Dodge and Parry chance. Removes wounds. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Toughness |masteffect=Damage bonus increases to and Dodge/Parry bypass to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Toughness }} ---- turn. Dealing damage with a poisoned weapon inflicts the target with a poison debuff that reduces maximum Strategy Points by for turn. Can only be used while not engaged. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Agility |masteffect=Maximum Strategy Points reduction increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Agility }} ---- turn. Dealing damage with a poisoned weapon inflicts the target with a poison debuff that reduces maximum Offense Points by for turn. Can only be used while not engaged. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Agility |masteffect=Maximum Offense Points reduction increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Agility }} |-| Passive Skills= when using Daggers or Fighting Claws. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Accuracy |masteffect=Critical hit chance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Accuracy }} ---- Poison Resistance. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Poison Resistance bypass increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} ---- and melee Critical hit chance by . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Weapon skill |masteffect=Hit chance increases to and Critical hit chance to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Weapon skill }} |-| Skaven Spells= . Also reduces movement range by meter. |cost= |warrior=Eshin Sorcerer - |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Stat penalty increases to , movement penalty to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- turn. Not stackable. Melee and Ranged attacks made under Bless with Filth will poison the target unless it passes a Poison Resistance test. The poison deals damage, lasts turn and is Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Poison damage increases to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Also provides immunity to Fear and Terror tests. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- , but reduces Melee Resistance by and Perception tests by . Skaven are immune to the penalties. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Ranged Resistance increaes to , Melee Resistance penalty to , Perception penalty to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- for everyone as long as they stay in the area. Entering or starting a turn inside the area deals initial damage. Leaving the area inflicts a poison debuff that deals poison damage per turn for turns. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Poison Resistance penalty increases to , initial damage to , debuff damage to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- . Reduces Dodge and Parry chances by . Cannot reduce Armour Absorption below . Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Armour Absorption penalty increases to , Dodge and Parry chances penalties to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- . Not Stackable. |cost= |time=3 day |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Offense Point penalty increases to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} ---- damage. Bypasses Armour Absorption. Adds random warp effect to targets. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Damage increases to , column length to meters. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} }} Category:Warbands Category:Skaven